


All Is On My Side

by goldistic



Series: The Bodyguard AU [3]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldistic/pseuds/goldistic
Summary: Nadia and Guzman figured it out, finally.
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Series: The Bodyguard AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	All Is On My Side

**All Is On My Side**

_ Nadia and Guzman have it all figured out, finally.  _

The sun was setting as Nadia made her way up the long drive-way that took her to her house, she knew exactly what she was about to walk into and frankly she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. It was days like this when Nadia was thankful that she’d followed Guzman, she was thankful she’d said yes to him and she was thankful for the life they got to live together now. Nadia wasn’t quite sure how life got to where they were now but she loved every moment of it. 

Parking her car into the garage that was connected to the house, she grabbed her bag and made her way into the warm house. 

“Momma!” She heard the shouts of her little girl, Nadia had just placed her bag down when the young girl jumped into her arms. 

“Hi baby” Nadia placed a kiss on the brown haired girl as she wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her steady. “Where papa?”

“Kitchen, momma” Eva was five years old and one of the best people in Nadia’s life, she had Guzman’s hair and Nadia’s eyes, she was the perfect balance of the two. However, Nadia would argue until she was blue in the face that Eva was as stubborn as Guzman when it came to getting things her own way. Guzman would argue that she was just as passionate about things, Nadia had to convince him otherwise a few times. “He is trying to get Gabriel to eat his fruit but he won't.” 

“Will he not?” Nadia shuffled Eva onto her hip as she walked down the long corridor to the open plan kitchen, where she found Guzman battling with a three year old. 

“Papa, no” Gabriel pouted at Guzman, Nadia watched as Guzman tried to scoop the strawberries up for him to eat. “I don’t want” 

Guzman let out a little sigh before saying, “It will make you big and strong like mama and me.” 

“Mama?” Gabriel asked his dad, Guzman took a pause before looking up at the time and over to where Nadia was. 

“Mama is right here baby” Nadia made herself known as she walked further into the room, she placed Eva down on the couch before walking towards the two boys. “Hi baby” She kissed Gabriel on the forehead like she did Eva before walking around the counter to where Guzman was standing. 

Guzman put the plate of fruit down and wrapped his arms around Nadia, “Hey” he spoke softly as he greeted her. 

“Hi” Nadia reached up to kiss him softly, “How have you been?” 

“Good, although this little man doesn’t want to eat his fruit.” Guzman replied to Nadia, moving slightly away from Nadia so he could turn to the little boy who was watching them closely. While Eva had Nadia’s eyes and Guzman’s hair, Gabriel was Nadia in every way but with Guzman’s eyes. He was the little boy they weren’t expecting but so glad they had in their lives. When asked about her family in interviews, Nadia always gave the same answer, what she did now and how she did it; was to make sure that her family had a future that they could be proud to work for. Guzman and Nadia were making sure to raise children who were strong, independent and know that they could go for everything they wanted in life. 

“Is that so?” Nadia looked over to the little boy, Gabriel lowered his eyes so he couldn’t look at his mother. “What happens if we don’t eat our fruit, baby?” 

“No TV time” The little three year old answers, eyes beginning to fill up with tears; it took more strength in her than Nadia would care to admit for her to say that it’s okay, it doesn’t matter let’s cuddle and watch Peppa Pig. 

“That’s right.”

“Okay, papa” Gabriel sighed, knowing he had lost this battle. “I will eat the berries.” 

“Good boy,” Nadia leaned down to kiss him, she let herself stay there for a moment; just breathing him in before she felt Guzman pull at her waist. 

“How was work?” Guzman asked her as they stood in the kitchen, Nadia looked up to her husband. Guzman knew Nadia had been under a lot of stress, work taking much of her time away from her family which both of them didn’t like but understood that Nadia was important and her job will always be demanding. Nadia takes a deep breath before answering.

“I’m better now I’m home” Nadia responds as she pushes her face into Guzman’s chest allowing the stress of the day to wash away. “I’m better now I am around you.” 

“Are you sure?” Guzman pulls away from her, he turns around the counter and starts to pour Nadia’s favourite drink. “Because you know that you can talk to me” 

“I know baby” Nadia sighed as she said took the glass from him, she takes a sip of the drink and physically feels her shoulder’s relax. “It’s okay, I promise you.” 

“Momma!” Eva shouted from the sofa where she was seated, “What is for tea?”

Nadia looked at Guzman before turning to face her daughter, she smiled at her before answering, “What would you like?”

“Can daddy please make his pasta?” Eva asks, eyes turning to puppy dogs eyes that Nadia knows Guzman will never say no to. 

“You bet I will” Guzman laughs as he pulls the ingredients out 

Nadia couldn’t help but smile as she listened to her family laugh around her, she had a tough day but coming home and seeing the people she loved, filled with laughter and happiness made all the stress of the day fall away and breathing became a little easier. 

  
  
  


Saturday rolled around quicker than Nadia is expecting, when she woke up the sunlight was hitting her face, she sighed quietly knowing that Guzman had forgotten to close the blinds last night but she couldn’t blame him, they don’t get much time to themselves now that they were parents. So when the kids went to bed and Guzman kissed her neck like he used to when everything was that little bit easier she couldn’t say no; she would never say no to him. 

“Morning,” Guzman mumbles into her neck, his warm arm making its way around her stomach to pull her closer to him. “Sorry about the blinds.”

“It’s okay,” Nadia turns around to face him, she reaches out to run her hand through his hair, “Can’t be helped, did you sleep well?”

“The best sleep I’ve had in ages.” Guzman replies, he lets out a soft sigh as Nadia traces his lips with her fingers. 

Nadia lets a smile grow across her face as she watched him. 

“I miss waking up with you,” Guzman confesses softly, his eyes opening to look at Nadia. She felt her smile drop from her face as she listened to him. 

“I miss it also,” Nadia agrees, she pulls the blanket over her exposed shoulder to keep the cold off, “But you know I have to work.”

“I know” Guzman kisses her forehead, he lets his hand brush down Nadia’s arm to take ahold of her hand. Guzman lets himself drink her in, this is his favourite version of Nadia; in the morning when the sunlight made her look like she was glowing, she was soft and calm and everything that made him fall in love with her. Guzman sent his thanks out to whoever was listening to him that he walked into her office that one morning and got to see all sides of her. 

Guzman breathes softly as he asks “How long do you think we’ve got?”

Nadia strains her neck to look at the clock on the bedside table, “Probably about half an hour.” 

“Half an hour?” 

“At best” Nadia replied as Guzman’s lips pressed against hers, Nadia let out a soft sigh as Guzman’s tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave it to him as he rolled her onto her back. Nadia pulled back softly, leaving little kisses as she went. “We don’t have time to start something we can’t finish.”

Guzman rests his forehead against hers, he brushes her hair out of her face. “I know, but I would like to kiss my wife on this lazy Saturday morning, if that is okay with her?” 

“It is always okay, always.” 

Before Guzman could kiss Nadia again, the sounds of little feet outside their bedroom pulls him away from her. 

“I love them,” Guzman reassures her, as he lays against the bed again. “But they really do have the worst timing in the world no?”

“Shut up” Nadia playfully hits his chest, “They’re our babies.”

“I know” Guzman smiles over at her before watching the door slowly open, “They have my whole heart but for once I would love for them to sleep in.” 

Nadia couldn’t fight the smile off her face as she watched Guzman fake grumble as he closed his eyes so their children would think he was asleep. 

“Momma?” Eva poked her head around the door, she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them, “Are you awake?” 

“We are baby” 

“Even daddy?” Eva’s sleep ridden voice asked, Guzman can physically feel his heart melt at his question.

“Even daddy.”

“Yes baby”

Eva makes her way around to Guzman’s side of the bed, she used the step that they had put there in case the children ever wanted to come into their room in the middle of the night. Once she was up, she placed herself on Guzman’s stomach and looks down at him.

“Papa?” She asks, her hand on his face exactly like Nadia holds onto his face. 

“Good morning baby” Guzman responds to her question, turning his face into her hands making her giggle. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks her.

“Yes, good dreams only” Eva responds. 

“Gabe?” 

Eva pauses as she realises her little brother is with her, she looks back at Guzman with tears in her eyes. 

“I forgot to check” 

“That’s okay sweetie, I’ll go and check on him” Nadia leans over and kisses her on her head before pushing back the blankets and making her way down to Gabe’s bedroom. As she walks closer towards him, Nadia can hear the sound of the giggles of her little boy as she peeks her head around the door to look at him. Nadia can’t help the smile that grows across her face. 

“Oh hello there” Nadia greets him, Gabriel turns his head to where Nadia was standing; he flaps his arms around when he sees her make her way towards him. “Did we sleep well? You look so happy.”

“Mama” Gabe cries out, Nadia bends down to reach for him pulling him out of his crib and into his arms. “Missed you” 

“I have missed you baby, lets go and see you daddy and sister yes?” Nadia asks as she starts her walk back to her bedroom, she’s looking down at Gabe and singing to him softly as she walks. “I think I hear the sounds of Peppa”

Nadia laughs as she watches Gabe get excited at the thought of his favourite tv show. 

“Gabe” Eva called out her brother, Gabriel wormed his way out of Nadia’s hold as she put him on the bed and walked over to where Eva was sitting in the middle. 

“Sorry I forgot you” Eva apologised to him, a little pout forming on her lips.

“It is okay” Gabe responded, finding his voice after being asleep for so long. 

“I didn’t mean to” 

“I know” Gabe hugged her, arms around her neck and pulling her close to him. “I am not mad” 

“Good!” Eva pulled away and leaned back into Guzman.

Nadia catches Guzman’s eyes, she noticed he was already watching her; she felt the smile grow across her face as he opens his arms for her to climb back into bed with her. Nadia walks around the bed, careful not to interrupt their children watching the show. When Nadia is lined up against Guzman’s back, face buried into his neck; she just breathes, its soft and everything that’s needed for a cozy Saturday morning. 

  
  


“Okay?” Guzman asks softly, he turned slightly so he could face her. 

Nadia looks over to him, the smile hadn’t moved an inch from his face Nadia couldn’t stop thanking whoever was up there; whoever had let her have this life with a man who loved her so much and given her children that she loved more than life itself. 

“I’m okay” Nadia grinned at him, “You?”

“Yes” Guzman paused, his eyes running all over Nadia’s face before he continued. “I’m extremely happy.”

“Good” Nadia breathed out, “I’m very happy to hear that.”

Nadia leans down to kiss him, she lost for a moment in memories that brought them both to this point. The beginning, where they both were so standoffish, where Guzman managed to break down Nadia’s walls all while not changing who she was as a person. She thinks back to when they broke up, the moment he called her sunflower for the last time and how he walked out of her life without looking back. 

She thought about how she followed him to that beach, where she finally allowed herself to believe that maybe Guzman could be her forever. It wasn’t always plain sailing, they had some major things to work through but when it was something that's as big as they are, you can’t give up ever.

“Love you, Sunflower” Guzman breaks her line of thought. 

Nadia hearts stops at the nickname, she falls deeper in love with him. 

“I love you.” Nadia responds, kissing him again. 

When it’s all said and done and Nadia was to answer the question ‘Was all that pain worth it?’ Nadia would respond without fail, yes; it was always worth it, if this was the outcome she’d get.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, its been sitting in my drafts forever and I didn't know where to take it but here we are. Massive thanks to everyone who read the first two parts, this is for everyone who said they wanted the third part. Ami, a massive thanks to you; I owe you my whole life (i'm dramatic we know this). Thank you again for reading this, I'm over on @ncbrins if you wanna chat/have requests. Ash xo


End file.
